My Own Little Rainbow Heart Ache
by Full Throttle
Summary: This is my second fic! I made it a little dramatic to lighten it up. Also this has some dirty words to add some 'colour' to the story. Sorry but the heart breaking stuff doesn't come till the end. Trust me it is HEART BREAKING!
1. Prolouge

Nehelenia's Mighy Fall(Prolouge)  
  
"No! I will not fall to the light!" screamed Nehelenia as Sailor Moon finshed her off with her "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache" attack.  
  
As everyone knows Nehelenia had planned to swallow the Earth into darkness so she could find the Golden Crystal of all dreams. The Golden Crystal was so powerful that it could destroy all worlds. But Nehelenia falltered to Sailor Moon a.k.a Princess Serena. Serena had always known of her destiny to become the princess, but she must stop the world from dying first.  
  
Anyway now that Nehelenia was out of the way, everything would be much easier. . . .or so she thought.   
  
A year later everything changed. Serena was finally 18, was the same height with her long blond hair with the same old pigtails, and was the same crybaby-ish and meatball headed atitude. Rini was 13 and had grown a little and still had arguments about her mom. The gang had split up and Darien left to university and Serena never heard from him again. This is where our story begins July in Tokyo. 


	2. I'll Show You Lazy!

I'll Show You Lazy!  
  
"No, I want that cookie! Give it back you little brat!" Serena yelled running after her daughter from the future named Rini a.k.a Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
"This is mine, Mom! You still have to do your homework!" yelled Rini who had locked her bedroom door.  
  
Serena put on her frustration look and said, "What do you know? I can't help it that grouch-o Mr. Mabe loaded us with homework!"  
  
Serena stomped off to the kitchen and thought about Darien, her boyfriend. She sighed and said to herself, "I wonder where the gang is?" She eventually fell asleep when she attempted to start her math lesson.  
  
"Wake up Serena!" Rini yelled, "You promised to take me to the arcade if I didn't annoy you."  
  
Serena yawned and said, "Oh go do something else. I'm tired."  
  
Rini stood with her hands on her hips, "Fine I'll just go wi. . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence becuase screams were coming from the streets.   
  
Serena says in disgust, "Wonderful. Now I'll never finish my nap!"  
  
Serena took out her locket," Moon. . . . Dream. . . . .Love. . . Power!" With that the locket glowed and Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Outside there was five silver-ish creatures that were trying to steal the people's hearts.  
  
"Stop it right there!" a voice said from the skies, "Those innocent people are frolicking around and you think you can steal there hearts? I don't think so! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"  
  
The creatures stood in awe. SM stood there snickering and thinking to herself, "This'll be easy!"  
  
The creatures took after her, sending beams out of their hands. She turned around stupidly, and got hit right between the eyes by one of the beams.  
  
"Oww!" she screamed.  
  
They were moving in when a yellow heart destroyes one of them.  
  
"Sorry boys, this isn't over!" yelled a girl that had blond hair,about SM's height, and was wearing a uniform like SM's.  
  
SM got up and said happily, "Sailor Venus you came!  
  
She nodded and said, "Shouldn't you wrap this up?"  
  
SM nodded and a red rod with two handles around it came out of mid air. Then she pointed it at them and yelled out, "Moon. . . . .Gorgeous. . . .Meditation!" and with that a huge beam hit them and they disentagrated in the air.  
  
SM and SV untransformed.  
  
"Thanks Mina. I thought that I was done for back there," Serena said.   
  
Ha ha, your acting almost serious!" remarked Mina.  
  
While they were talking they had no idea that one of the monster's body was absorbed into the sky. 


	3. Rini's Little Rhapsody of Love

Rini's Little Rhapsody of Love  
  
" It's great to see you Rei!" said Rini opening the door for her mom's friend Rei(a.k.a Sailor Mars).  
  
"Where's your mom?"Rei says.   
  
"Gone. Heard there was some monsters and went to go finish them off." Rini replies. Just then Serena and Mina comes in.   
  
"Rei!"both Serena and Mina say in happiness.  
  
That night Rei, Serena, and Mina were having a little 'back together' party while Rini was up in her room talking to her friend Helios the gurdian of the Golden Crystal through their crystals(that's the only way they can communicate without him orbing there) "How are you Helios?" Rini asks.  
  
"Fine. So monsters are back?" "Yeah. What does it mean?" "Well I have some bad news. Queen Beryl is back." "Ahh! I thought we finished her off." "You did, she just found a way back and is focusing on her Nega Verse Rod's power. Her goal is to get the Guardians of the White Moon's power." "Well we'll just send her back to the dimension we sent her to earlier." "It won't be that easy. She's got higher powers. Be on your guard Rini." "Anyways, will I ever be able to tell them about you, Helios?" "Sorry Rini, you can't tell them. It will cause problems." "Okay then" "Hey Rini, is it okay if I come to your room?" "That'd be great!"  
  
With that Helios dissapeared from the crystal and appeared beside Rini. "It'll be all right. . ." Helios said and then he kissed her on the mouth. What they didn't know was that Serena had heard some of the conversation when she went to the bathroom.  
  
"Last night I heard Rini talking to someone, ya guys!" said Serena at the cafe.  
  
"You mean someone else was there?"Mina said while she took a drink of her milkshake. "Na duh!" Lita said(that morning the gang found their other friend Lita a.k.a Sailor Jupiter). "Actually its simple." Mina says. "What's going on you guys?" Serena asks. "She's got herself. . ." Rei says taking a drink of her soda. "A new best friend." Lita says making Rei spray her pop all over Serena. She wipes it off. "Rei SAY IT NOT SPRAY IT!" yells Serena. Mina starts laughing her head off. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT A NEW BEST FRIEND LITA!" Rei yells at Lita. "Oh what do you know?!" Lita yells back. "Not even you can stop my dreams of my first." says Rei staring off into the distance and sipping her soda. "You haven't had one since then, right Rei?" says Lita grinning. Rei got so mad her hand slung her soda glass right into Serena(Mina STILL laughing her head off). Rei and Lita starting yelling back and forth. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Serena yells. Lita and Rei stop fighting to turn around and yell at Serena, "She's got a BOYFRIEND!"   
  
"Oh guys stop fighting." says Amy(their other friend a.k.a Sailor Mercury) "AMY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" yells everyone. She laugh and sits down. 


	4. The Dark Queen's Return

The Dark Queen's Return  
  
"Amy it is so great to see you again!" Serena says happily on their way to Serena's house. Everybody was back together again and everything was looking well. Once they made their way to Serena's house door step, they had no idea of what was waiting for them inside. . . .  
  
"Mwhahahahaha! Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" said a dark shadow on the other side of the room.   
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Rini!?" Serena yells at the shadow. The shadow dispersed and SM's arch enemy Queen Beryl appeared. "Queen Beryl!!!!" scremed Mina.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Rini? You mean this little runt?" said Beryl holding out an unconsious Rini, "She tried to stop me, but no one can defeat me! Her puny powers will still be a great addition to my Nega Verse Rod(this is Beryl's great weapon that needs high amounts of energy to work properly). Not even you can defeat me!"  
  
"No you. . . .you. . ."Serena says angrily. "Serena let's show her!" says Amy. Serena and the others nodded.  
  
"Mercury Ice Revolution Power!"  
  
"Mars Flame Revolution Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Revolution Power!"  
  
Venus Love Goddess Revolution Power!"  
  
"Come on Serena!" Mars urges. "Right!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Locket Metamorphosis!"  
  
"You cannot win this! Children are our precious treasures and we won't allow you to take them from us! On behave of Love and on behave of Justice, I am Sailor Moon!!!"  
  
"You still can't defeat me!" "Watch us!" Sailor Mercury yells starting to attack.   
  
"Mercury Ice Strike!" yells Smercury making thousands of ice cicles ram through Beryl.   
  
"Ugh. . .this isn't going to be that easy to take me down, Sailor Scouts!" says Beryl making a black ball form in her hand and launched it at Mercury. "Ahh! Mercury are you all right?" Sailor Mars says running to the unconsious Mercury.   
  
"Mars Celestrial Flash!" yells Smars sending dozens of blue-red flames.  
  
"Still not helping, puny Mars!" says Beryl lauching another black ball sending her into unconsiousness like Mercury. "No Mars!" SJ says.  
  
"Ha ha, their powers are now mine!" says Beryl snatching Mercury and Mars in her hands.  
  
"No you can't!" SM yells running at her, but is sent back by a black ball. "It's too late Sailor Moon!" says Beryl dissapearing. 


End file.
